10 days with him
by kingkelsey98
Summary: What happens when someone messes with the data base and put Elsa as the next toaste when she shouldn't be? will she fall in love with a certain demon..
1. Chapter 1

I finished typing the essay for my university research paper and shut my laptop down. I stretched then changed into some shorts and a tanktop to go jogging.

"Mom I'm going out for a jog" I said running down the stairs then my mom popped in front of me

"hey no magic !" I said to her and she rolled her eyes

"your dads not home..no one will tell...anyways so your dad will be gone for 11 days for his business trip...and I recently won a trip to Paris and I'm going to go with a old friend of mine.."

"so you won't be home..and you want me to lie to dad saying your working whenever he calls me"

"Yeah...so be good ,don't cause trouble and don't use magic!" I nodded

"wait when are you leaving for the trip?"

"now" she said smiling kissing my cheek then snapped her fingers..poof she was gone. I sighed then grabbed my music player.. I walked out of the house and started to jog..lalalala...Oh...I smell demon...no demons...?..I need to get away from them..I quickly change my path and ran the other way..suddenly there were dark clouds coming this is a bad sign..fuck jogging I'm going home..I turned around and suddenly heard a loud beep...I turned my face seeing...a car?! I quickly used my speed to run faster and the car sped away..what?!

"fuck why didn't she get killed" I turned around seeing a demon then 4 more ...

"the...hell are you guys talking about?! "I snapped..could they know what I am? that's impossible for a demon to sense what I am..

"how did she escape her death..." One of them said..wait escape my death?! what death?! ... demons aren't suppose to toast me unless I'm in the database which is impossible I can't be in the database...

"what do you mean escape my death!?" I asked in a worried tone...I'm playing stupid to find out what's going on..

"shut up toaste" the one that looked like the leader snapped at me...he called me a toaste?! so he thinks I'm human...

"she should be dead...lets just kill her now before they find out we messed up" The blonde one said. I raised my eyebrow..

"what?! kill me?! I'm calling the cops!" I said taking out my phone then it was taken out of my hand..

"shut up toaste your about to be dead in just a few seconds"

"what are you?! "i asked .I already know who he is but to act like a human I have to act this way

...he then gave me a creepy smile

"a demon" He said and then I stopped him

"wait...wait...if you messed up on killing me and you don't want "them" to find out..that means angel exist right?...ANGEL ANGELS!" I screamed and then a guy with grey hair covered my mouth

"please hush" he said politely oh this one has manners.

"she's brave threatening us with the angels" ...wait a minute the more I look at them the more they look familiar..and the fact I can smell their presence this much...their high class demons...

"how about this you guys let me live for 10 more days then kill me?" I said making a deal with them they raised their eyebrows

"a deal? with us? are you crazy...why would you want to live for 10 more days? either way your going to die" I rolled my eyes

"fine then ANGELS OH ANGELS" i screamed again and then the leader looked mad

"fine 10 more days and that's it"I smiled and then he looked at me

"who do you want to choose to watch over you? ..i'm Kakeru ..this is Satoru, that's Menguru that's Shiki and that's Haruhito." ...hm their names sound so familiar...

"..I choose...non of you" I said and they raised their eyebrow

"Choose one of us. or else" Kakeru said

"or else what?..you'll kill me?! is that all you can do threaten to kill me?"

"ooo she's brave and fiesty" Satoru said..I rolled my eyes

"why don't you guys take turn watching me ..whenever one of you are free just watch me"

"fine." Kakeru said..I smiled then started to jog home but got stopped

"where do you think your going?!" Kakeru asked annoyed

"home duh"

"no your not your going to our house" ...Suddenly Satoru grabbed me and they started to fly..oh right I need to act scared

"the hell!ah ! wh..what the hell!" I pretended to panic...They told me to shut up and I did...

now how did my name get into the data base...


	2. Chapter 2

"and this is your room" Meguru said ,I smiled thanking him..he's so cute and sweet and nice. I went inside locking my door. I climbed onto the bed snapping my finger making my dads laptop appear..I quickly type in the password to access the fate database...lets see my name is on there...it says I'm human and the cause of death is getting run over by a car...what..that's impossible... that must me someone tampered with the fate database no way..I quickly checked all the entries made..

.lets see I was right it says here the real person that's suppose to die is someone name Elsa Asumakal ... so who changed her last name to mine...I tried to search the location but there was a knock on my door.I quickly snap my finger making the laptop disappear ... I went to unlock the door seeing Shiki.

"yes?"

"hand" I looked at him weirdly and he reached for my hand he then slipped a ring onto my hand?!

"oh..it's pretty" I said admiring the ring..

"so is it's function"

"what?"

"theres a tracker inside that way I'll know where you are." I rolled my eyes

"wow okay" I said and then he looked at me in the eye.. I starred at his eyes..those eyes...they look so familiar..

"what do you see?" Shiki asked I looked at his eyes then looked at the dark circles

"lack of sleep...you have dark circles..." He sighed

"why doesn't it work on you..your strange" he mumbled and walked off.. I'm strange?! how he's the one mumbling to himself...

I woke up hearing knocking on my door

"just barge in" I heard Satoru say ..The knocking then got louder.I groaned and stomped to the door.I open the door

"THE HELL I'M TRYING TO SLEEP" I yelled seeing seeing Satoru, Kakeru and Meguru who looked suprise

"don't tell me you want us to spare 10 days of your life just to sleep?..." Kakeru said

"she's so scary when she wakes up...but maybe I can teach her a lesson to be nicer" Satoru said looking at me. i rolled my eyes

"why do you want 10 more days?" Kakeru asked..great hm...what lie...think like a human...

"...I want to see my mother and celebrate her birthday her birthday is in 10days"

"why don't you spend the time with her now?" Meguru asked

"she's away..on a trip" everyone nodded and then left my room

"go back to sleep then..your just like Shiki sleep sleep sleep" Satoru said..I rolled my eyes climbing back to bed...lets see Elsa Asumakal..I grabbed my laptop and started searching for Elsa Asumakal... I sigh ugh too much work I can never find her like this... I groaned and then put the laptop away...ugh what should I do now..I'll just go for a jog..I went into my closet grabbing my jogging night before I slept Kakeru brought my to my house to grab some clothes and supplies...I went into the bathroom brushing my teeth and washing my face..after splashing water onto my face I looked in the mirror seeing Satoru starring at me ..i turned around and he came closer.

"do you know how many guys are in this house? you shouldn't be wearing those shorts and a tanktop showing off your amazing body like this" he said with a growl...hmm i might as well have some fun with him..

"but I love wearing these? what are you going to do to stop me?" I said bodly and he smirked

"guess your not as innocent as I thought...but I still love your boldness" he said and wrapping his hands around my waist...I looked into his eyes...he looks familiar too...why do these guys look familiar?!

"anyways I'ma go for a jog bye" I said pushing Satoru away as soon as I felt something poking my stomach he was horny..ugh horny guy..that was close he would have devoured me right then and there..guess I shouldn't be teasing him..wrong person..

"Elsa where are you going?" Meguru asked putting down food..ooooo fooood

"i wanted to go for a jog but now I want food"

"I acutally made these for you" he said sweetly..ah I quickly ran over there sitting down... after a while when Meguru was done he called everyone down...Satoru glared at me and I laughed he then glared at me even more

"what's with the tension between you two?" Haruhito asked..I smiled

"oh nothing..Satoru needed my help with something but I refused" I said sweetly..I looked at everyone eating

"wait..what about Shiki?"

"ha try waking him up first"

"okay...but...if I do..I want you to help me with something"I said to Kakeru. he then smirk

"wake him up first." I smiled walking upstairs to Shikis room...hmmm I knocked but no one answered..I then went into his room and saw Shiki sleeping.i went closer and looked at him..he looks so nice sleeping..oh my gosh I can just stare at him sleeping forever...no I need to wake him up..if Kakeru challenges me to wake him up he must be a deep sleeper..lets see what does a demon hate...ahhh I snapped my fingers making a angel feather appear I placed it against his nose and he seem to be waking up. I quickly made it disappear

"good your awake!" I said happily..he sat up sniffing the air..he looked at me then sniffed me

"what are you smelling?"

"nothing..what do you want?" He asked

"come down and eat!" I said sweetly.

"no" He replied closing his eyes.

"SHIKI!" I yelled in his ear he opened his eyes and gently smack my forehead

"shut up" he said closing his eyes.

"come on Shiki go down and eat!" I whined.I then took his hand and tried to drag him out of bed...ugh he's so strong and big -_- ...finally I got him onto the floor. he then stood up looking pissed. he walked out of his room and I smiled. we went downstairs and Kakeru looks surprised.

"human is annoying." Shiki said sitting down looking frustrated. sorry I would have let him slept but I need Kakeru help

"so what do you want us to help you with?" Kakeru asked

"find a girl name Elsa Asumakal for me.." Kakeru raised his eyebrows

"Elsa..Asumakal...how does she look like?" I tried to remember the picture of her from the fate database .

"reddish brown hair with grey eyes" Kakeru then looked down to think.

"I know a Elsa Asumakal and she works in my department...not sure if it's the same Elsa your looking for. why do you want to look for someone name Elsa Asumakal ..." hmmm fuck I need a lie...

"well I want to get a little revenge from her" As soon as I said that the devils looked at me

"revenge?...you have 10 more days left and you want to get revenge on someone.."Satoru asked I smiled

"why?" Meguru asked..hmmm think like a human..

"s...she stole my boyfriend!" then Kakeru snickered

"humans." He said...then we continued to eat. Kakeru was done first and then he got up

"hurry up Elise." I looked at him blankly

"going to get your revenge your coming with me to work...I'll say your a new intern" I smiled, I quickly got up and walked up to him

"lets goo! "I said he sighed

"go change damn it. who the hell goes to work with a tanktop and shorts. and tank top and shorts are banned for you in this house!" Kakeru said I scrunched my eyebrows

"Why?!"

"no reason. remember I require absolute obedience" I rolled my eyes ..I bet it's because I'm turning him on with my little shorts and tanktop... Maybe I should watch what I wear around them after all they are guys...and on top of that demons...I heard my mom said she got with a demon before and he was apparently really good in bed... ew ew why am I thinking about this ugh ew!

"hey Kakeru...you seem so much more strict and mature than the others...and you seem to be the one making all the decisions are you like their boss ?" I asked as we walked to work...

"you really don't ever shut up do you? talk talk talk is all you do"

"But I'm curious!" I whined,Kakeru then looked at me

"I'm captain of this team...Satoru is co captain as for the rest their my comrade...and Meguru is a apprentice" no wonder Megurus so nice...he's not considered a full devil yet...but not only do I smell them ...when I'm near Kakeru he smells stronger...is he from a higher class...Once we got to his work we went into the office and then he started introducing me to people saying I'm the new intern, I smiled at them

"Elsa this is Elsa Asumakal since we have 2 elsa we will just call the new one El" Kakeru said looking at me..I looked at the Elsa that's suppose to be dead right now..she smiled sweetly at me..that is such a fake smile...

"Kakeru...I have some papers that you need to sign..." she said handing him the bunch of papers..but damn this women needs to cover up her fake boobs. I looked at Kakeru and he was looking at her breast grinning.. pervert ..ew if Satoru was here he would have fucked her right then and there..

"thank you" he said turning around heading to his room

"wait I need to show you some of them the x's are hidden" she said running to him...I then smell a strong scent of...perfume...not just any perfume...but a type of magical perfume that hides a scent..neither demon or angel would notice ...but me..I smell it and she sprayed a lot...how can a human get her hand on that type of perfume...I looked through the window seeing how she's literally pushing her boob on Kakeru back. I can see Kakeru grinning ew. so gross.

I went to my desk and immediately they shove me some work to type..ugh. great. . After a few minutes I heard the people in the office gossiping

"damn Elsa just won't give up on Kakeru can she?" The guy with brown hair said..

"she was actually gone from work yesterday and so was Kakeru you think they you know?" The blonde girl said..

"do they always act like this?" I ask and they turned their attention to me.

"no..Elsa never liked Kakeru she aims for people like Kakerus boss but just recently she starts targeting Kakeru" ...just recently...and it's just recently that the fate database has been changed...

could Kakeru change it?

no..he doesn't seem like he would break the laws just for a human.

then again what if she uses her body to make Kakeru change his mind.

Is Kakeru the one that change the fate database?


	3. Chapter 3

After work..Elsa Asumakal volunteered to treat us all for dinner as a welcome party for after all the bitchy things people told me about her she's actually nice to me? no this must be a trap.

"Elsa you've been quiet " Kakeru said to me walking the same pace as me letting the people walk in front..

"just tired" I answered

"you want to go home? we can if you want? I hate these parties anyways" Kakeru said...I nodded and then Kakeru yelled

"El said she's tired so we might as well set the party to tomorrow" Kakeru said and everyone looked bummed out. Then Elsa stood in between Kakeru and I

"pf girl tired already? loosen up and party come on! "she said and started walking fast.. she then let me go and just held onto Kakeru hand. -_- oh . oh so her main goal is not a welcome party but to be with Kakeru.

Once we got to the club we went inside and we went into the rooms. ooo Karaoke... Lori a coworker of mine now that's been super helping and nice to me started to pick some songs out...

I sat down in the corner.. I looked seeing Kakeru and Elsa drinking and talking ..does Kakeru really like her enough to change the fate database? ...

"El sing with us!" Lori said grabbing my hand handing me a mic

"I can't sing." I said

"who cares! sing have some fun!" Max said...Lori started to sing and then it was my turn...I started to sing and heard the guys cheering

"CAN'T SING?! YOU SING LIKE A GODDESS! " I heard Max yelled. I turned around seeing Kakeru looking at me. then I felt someone creeping their hand onto my waist..it was Adam ugh this guy has been flirting with me the whole day today. he then place a glass of beer onto my mouth and tickled me..I open my mouth laughing and he poured the drink into my mouth.

"drink up!"he said and literally empty the whole glass into my mouth. UGH IT BURNS MY THROAT! Then Lori grabbed my arm and we sat down

"come on lets play who ever loses drink"

"wait what?" Then Max started to move his hands putting out fingers.

"you loose drink!" he said looking at me pouring me a drink..I then had no choice but to drink it. ugh the hell...

After a while..I started to feel dizzy.

"damn El you can drink!" Lori said drunkly... I looked seeing that Kakeru face was all red..he's drunk haha. I looked at table seeing all the empty bottle damn did that tramp make him drink all those..I looked at the tramp and she looked drunk too..

"I'ma use the bathroom" I said...I left the room going into the bathroom washing my face cooling off...damn humans are crazy when it comes to shit like these...worse of all if my father finds out I've been drinking he'll kill me...

I quickly went back to the room and saw Kakeru and Elsa gone

"where did they go?" I asked the people that were all drunk.

"t..they left" Lori said drinking with Adam the pervert I can't leave Lori alone here with these asses...ugh their all drunk...I sat in the back of them all ..I snapped my finger taking out a bag of sleeping dust... I sprinkled it all on them and within seconds they were sleeping... I then looked at Lori snapping my finger sending her back to her room...I then did the rest with the other girls here...no way I'm leaving them alone..it's girl code weather your a demon or angel or whatever.

I walked out the club and began to smell the air...where's Kakeru...I then smell him and followed the scent to the back of the club..

"what the hell" I saw Kakeru and Elsa making out kissing like crazy..ugh...I should leave them...wait..but Kakeru is drunk..he doesn't know what he's doing...

but..wait what if he was the one that messed with the fate database ...I looked at the tramp who was all over Kakeru kissing him..ugh..ew...whatever..I'll stop them if Kakeru gets unhappy with me then that means he tampered with the fate database if he doesn't then he's good..

I walked over and pushed the tramp off Kakeru..

"The hell are you doing?! "she spat getting up

"bitch Kakeru is mine!" she snapped and then she grabbed my hair...ouch ouch ouch.

"Stop fi..fighting! "Kakeru mumbled he walked over but then we started to punch each other and the tramp missed me punching Kakeru across the face..he then fell down and then just knocked out... she gasped and then she looked at me and started to charge at me.

"you bitch! "she yelled at me and started to claw me..the fuck?! I dodged all her hits and then kicked her in the stomach..she yelped in pain then I punched her across the face knocking her out...

I quickly kneel down looking at Kakeru..

"Kakeru...Kakeru!" I said..ugh..there is no way i'm carrying him all the way home.. I took his phone out looking through the contacts...lets see oh Meguru!.. I called Meguru

M-brother? ..where are you and Elsa it's 2 in the morning

E-what?! Kakeru is your brother?!

M-..Elsa?!...why are you calling me from Kakeru phone..is he okay?

E-..not really can you come get us?

After 10 minutes ...Meguru came with Shiki... Shiki looked at the tramp then looked at me

"the hell did you do to them?" Shiki asked looking at the bruise on Kakeru face.

"why do you have scratch marks" Meguru asked I touched my face and it sting oo so the bitch did scratched me..

"long story were about to have sex. I sort of stopped them and then this bitch fought me and she punched Kakeru knocking him out and then I knocked her out" Meguru raised his eyebrows and Shiki clicked his tongue. Meguru and Shiki picked Kakeru up and then we looked at Elsa

"we shouldn't leave her here" Meguru said.

"I Vote we should" I said walking away.

"I agree more work" Shiki said walking next to me

"but she might get raped" Meguru said ugh..he's too nice and caring for a devil..I groaned and picked her up.

"I don't know where she lives." I said ...I looked through her purse no how the hell are we suppose to bring her home...I then continued to look and I pulled out a perfume...

"thats..." Shiki took the perfume out of my hand and read the sign

"how does she have this?" Shiki said showing Meguru...

"..it's impossible...she's human isn't she?" Meguru asked looking at the bitch..

"lets bring her with us at have Satoru know about this" Meguru nodded and they looked at me

"what?! No way in hell am I carrying this bitch, She clawed me,punched me and pulled my hair!"

"humans" Shiki said clicking his tongue and then grabbed me and Elsa.

home we go

now that they know something is off about that bitch they might be able to find out the fate database has been tampered with.

good.

I just hope Kakeru doesn't have anything to do with it..

if he does..I have to report this to my dad...


	4. Chapter 4

"he's still not waking up?" I asked as they tried to wake Kakeru up to discuss about the magic perfume..

"move" I said to Meguru..he moved away from Kakeru

"what are you doing?" Satoru asked.. i smiled at him then looked at Kakeru

"ugly if you don't wake up you'll feel something that's going to be really really painful" I said to Kakeru...

"I warned you" I said and then I raised my leg and kicked Kakeru in the balls and then Kakeru eyes shot opened and he yelled grabbing his balls.

"damn" I heard Satoru,Shiki,Meguru and Haruhito all said under their breath...I looked at Kakeru who glared at me

"DO YOU WISH TO DIE NOW?! "He yelled.

"no but just so you know apparently your in huge shit" I said pointing at Elsa who was next to him

"what the hell is she doing here?! and why the hell did you guys let this bitch kick me?!" He snapped at his comrades..Then Satoru showed him the perfume

"found it in her purse" He said pointing at Elsa..Kakeru took the perfume looking at it then looked at Elsa...

"that's impossible...so what is she a demon? a angel?"

"Non.." Satoru said.

"that's why we need you to see if you can sense her since your the demon prince." Satoru said...wait demon prince?! I looked at Kakeru...HE'S A DEMON PRINCE?! OH MY GOSH HE'S KAKA ! oh my gosh...I quickly left going to my room..

no way that's Kaka...hehe kaka..just the name makes me laugh...I snapped my fingers and a photo album appeared..I turned to the page seeing a picture of Kaka and I when we were little...hmm now to think of it Kakeru does look like kaka... I then turned the page hmm since Kakeru and Meguru are siblings that means Megmeg is Meguru?! aww this is so cute! I then turn the page again ...could shishi be shiki?! ...I took out the picture of shishi and I and then thought of Shiki..same eyes same hair color...aww! this is awesome..

my childhood friends...too bad I can't tell them who I really am..they probably forgot about me...

there was a knock on the door and I quickly put the photo album in the pack of books. I walked over unlocking the door seeing Meguru.. he smiled and held up a first aid kit

"don't want scars on your face do you?" he ask and I let him in. I sat on the bed and so did he. he took out the rubbing alcohol ..he poured it on a cotton and gently pressed it on the woud

"ow ow" I said

"sorry.." he said and then pressed it even more gentle..

"so Kakeru is your brother?" Meguru nodded

"your probably wondering why we don't look alike..that's cause we have the same father but different mothers" I nodded even though I already know about this... My mother is good friends with Kakeru,Meguru and Shiki's mother...I wonder if my mother knows Satoru and Haruhito mother.

"so when Satoru said Kakeru was a demon prince"

"yeah...our father is the demon king...we're a really high class level demon." Meguru said I nodded and he continue to tell me stuff about them all..so yup I was right kaka,megmeg and Shishi are my Kakeru,Meguru and Shiki...they all grew up and aw so cute.

"soo did you guys find out what the bitch is?" I asked and Meguru laughed

"you hate her even more now don't you? " ...oh right I told them she stole my boyfriend..

I nodded

"well it turns out she's a human..but she's in contract with a demon..."

"how did you find out? and what contract?" this is getting more interesting.

"The contract was found in her purse..it states she has to get to kill a someone in order to live..."

"kill who?"

"that we don't know" Meguru said...this is bad...a demon in contract with a human to do a sin?...this is worse then tampering with the fate database..

"alright all done" Meguru said putting a cream on my face

"whats that?"

"just this cream where it heals your wounds in 1 hour"

"Really? that's so cool! "I said pretending to be surprised.. I then yawned and Megurur lookded at the clock

"oh its getting late you should sleep" Meguru said walking out of the room..

I nodded then climbed into bed ugh it's a long night.

I woke up hearing a loud noise from downstairs..I groaned getting out of bed and walking downstairs

"WHAT THE HELL I'M ALREADY IN CONTRACT WITH A DEMON AND NOW I'M IN A HOUSE FULL OF DEMONS?! " Elsa yelled..ugh this bitch..I looked at the floor seeing shattered glass and the boys all standing at one side of the room and the bitch on the other...

she then looked at me and her eyes widen

"YOUR A DEMON TOO?! "

"No human like you but I won't hesitate to kill your annoying ass for scratching my face! " I growled and her eyes widen

"BITCH YOU PUNCHED MY FACE LOOK AT THIS BRUISE!" She yelled and then I charged at her and she charged at me but I felt like I was being held back. I turned seeing Kakeru holding me

"no need for a cat fight in the house" Kakeru said

"But I actually want to see one" Haruhito said puting his lips. I rolled my eyes sitting down

"your in a demon contract too?" she asked raising her eyebrow

"yeah you can say that. now why is this bitch in this house?! " I asked looking at the guys.

"she's staying here for now..in order to capture the demon who made the contract with her she needs to be on our watch"

"WHAT HER IN THIS HOUSE?!" I looked at Elsa and she smirked at me

"actually you know what i'll stay...a house full of demons protecting me and you guys are hot as hell.." I rolled my eye this tramp.

"so El which ones have you fucked already or did you fucked them all?" my eyes widen and I looked at her

"your disgusting you bitch"

"hmm I take it your still a virgin then what a waste a body and face like yours yet you don't know how to use it" I looked at her then stood up but Satoru held me down

"now it's double the pain" Shiki said going upstairs. ugh.

"hey cutie where would I be sleeping? am I rooming with you?" she asked looking at Meguru and Meguru turned red

"HIS NAME IS MEGURU NOT CUTIE! "i snapped

"so he's your guy? hmm fine then hey you what about you" she said looking at Satoru.

"BITCH YOUR SLEEPING IN MY ROOM NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU ROOMING WITH THEM!"

"good she offered herself without us having to ask" Kakeru said smiling. I rolled my eyes stupid stupid ugh!.

Satoru P.O.V

After the girls argued they went upstairs..

"meeting now" I said and they surrounded the table. Meggy went to get Shiki and they came down

"what's wrong?" Kakeru asked.

"when I touched Elsa"

"which one?" Kakeru asked stopping me.

"the pure one..."

"wait I thought last time you said your magic doesn't work on her?" Kakeru said

"now it does for some reason..."

"my powers don't work on her either" Shiki said..this is just weird...she's a strange human

"anyways... her future...I saw getting killed by a demon" Everyones faces dropped..

"by a demon?! thats...why would a demon want to kill her..did you see how the demon look like?!" Kakeru asked...I shook my head...

"try touching her again...see if you can see her future again" Kakeru said..I nodded and I went upstairs..I saw her Elsa and Elsa..okay this is just weird they need a nickname...I'll just call the pure one El.. I walked inside and saw El glaring at Elsa

"STOP TOUCHING MY THINGS!" El yelled at Elsa..Elsa ignored her and El got up again...I gently grabbed her wrist to pull her back from doing anything to Elsa...no...I can't see her future anymore...how could this be..

how could my powers only work on her once..


	5. Chapter 5

"CAN YOU SHUT UP AND JUST FUCKING EAT!" I yelled at Elsa who kept bossing Meguru what to make and what not to make. this bitch need to know how to appreciate.

"Satoru she's yelling at me again!" she whined hugging onto his arm with her fake boobs.  
I then laughed thinking about her fake boobs. I wonder if the boys can tell their fake...

"what are you laughing about?!" Elsa said looking at me

"oh how fake your boobs are!. you should go back to the surgeon to re fix those fake boobs their so uneven" When I said that Satoru and Kakeru tried their hardest to try and not laugh but failed.

"YOU BITCH!" Elsa yelled and threw her rice at me...oh this bitch. I grabbed my chopstick but Kakeru stopped me

"stop it! gosh ladies just eat and leave can't you guys stop arguing?!" I rolled my eyes and shiki touched my hair. I looked to the corner seeing him helping me get the rice how nice of him...

"Meguru I want fried tofu" Elsa said...Meguru nodded going to the kitchen but I grabbed his left arm. he immediately got out of my grip

"are you okay!?" Kakeru and Meguru both asked..they looked at me and I nodded..I looked at Satoru, Haruhito and Shiki who all looked shock

"what?" I asked...

"are you seriously okay?! no pain nothing?" Meguru asked I nodded..

"why?..."

"whoever touches Meguru left arm gets injured instantly and badly" Satoru said...oh no wonder their all worried..

"oh...well I'm okay..I swear but Meguru sit down and eat with us. if this bitch wants fried tofu she can cook it herself you've already cooked enough" Meguru nodded sitting next to me and the bitch glared at me. stupid bitch. if my mom was here she'd turn her into a frog..

"Hey Kakeru can I go back home tonight?" Kakeru looked at me

"do you seriously expect me to sleep in the same room as that bitch?" Kakeru looked down on the floor

"alright..." I smiled and quickly finish my dinner.

"bye!" I said to the guys leaving the house..hmm it's really late I doubt there will be taxi...so I decided to walk home as I was walking home I smell angels?!..I walked further down seeing 3 angels..ooo I know 2 of them Tsubasa and Seiji..they turned their heads to look at me and their eyes widen immediately

"..Miss Elsa...what a surprise and honor running into you"Tsubasa said with a smile.

" up..your seduction won't work on me ..anyways what are you guys doing here?"

"..something's up with the fate database it's been tampered with" Seiji reported to me, should I tell them information about this...

"who is she?" The one with dark hair asked..I smiled at him

"you idiot don't you smell that she's a elder"

"a..elder?!..I'm Rein" I smiled at him...you see as a elder I'm basically the reason why angel and demons exist and have their jobs...I'm basically a much more powerful than demons and angels...I can kill them or give life to them in a instant..only if it follows the rules of the grand design..and since Angels are near where my realm is..they can sense our presence but demons can't due to the fact they barely get to meet us ..

"don't worry I'm not like the others their I'm really nice" I said smiling at Rein who seems a little scared and refixed his posture.

"the only nice one..you should meet her father..actually no you shouldn't her father is so strict" Tsubasa said ...my father is a high class elder and basically he's really strict anything that goes wrong her will do something about it and won't tolerate anything that goes against the rules...

"well it's really nice to meet ye"

"aw you have a cute accent!" I said smiling at Rein he smiled back

"get away from them!" I turned around seeing Shiki running up to me and stood in front of me.

"a demon!" They all said then turned to look at me..I looked at Shiki making sure he's not looking at gave them a sign say it's okay.

"aw no wonder my charm doesn't work on you...your with a demon" Tsubasa said..pretending to be devastated..

"Elsa lets go!" Shiki said gently grabbing my wrist then he quickly walked..I followed him walking down the street..

"how did they know your a demon?" I asked Shiki pretending like I didn't know what happened.

"...their angels"

"What?! angels?!" Shiki nodded.

"your lucky they didn't know your a toaste.." I nodded and looked at 's so cute when he's serious..

"stop looking at me" He said looking at me. I smiled

"you know your cute when your serious? and when your sleeping too your cute as well" Shiki stayed quiet and we continued to walk to my house. Shiki looked at it

"want to come in?tea?water?"He nodded then came inside and sat down..

"what do you want?" Shiki stayed quiet and turned on the television he then flipped through the channels until he got to meow rangers.. aw so he likes watching meow rangers...I went into the kitchen and decided to cook him noodles since he barely ate.. After I was done I handed him the noodles he looked at it then picked up the chopsticks and started eating.

"their good" he said, I smiled yay! I sat down next to him watching meow rangers..

"yay! they defeated that stupid mouse again!" I said smiling looking at Shiki who was smiling..he's finally smiling..I smiled and then yawned. I went upstairs climbing into bed. I closed the lights..Shiki will probably leave...right about now..but instead of hearing the door closing I heard the door opening..my door?! I looked seeing Shiki looking around my room..his eyes landed on something.I followed his gaze..fuck I quickly climbed over throwing the bra into the dirty laundry bin.

"what are you doing?..I thought you heading back home"

"too much walking.I'm sleepy." he said looking at me..

"well you want to sleep in my bed?" he looked at me then climbed in bed with me..suddenly he grabbed my alpaca plushie. I gasped and quickly grabbed it's head

"give me my alpaca!"

"no" he said holding it tighter.

"it's mine!"

" now!"he said. I frowned and he turned his back to me. I then sat up reaching over to grab the alpaca he then turned around and I realize my boobs was in his face.I quickly sat further away..

I looked seeing his face turning red...ugh this is awkward. I quickly laid back down and turned my back towards him.

"hey why were you walking down the path earlier?" I asked looking out the window starring at the moon.

"I looked at the tracker and you weren't near your house and you stood at that place for along time so I went to check what's happening" he said...oh so he does care about me...

I wonder if he forgot about me...

I wonder if any of them remember me.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up feeling all heated up and hot..I then felt something squeeze my boob?!I immediately open my eyes and looked at my breast..A HAND?! I immediately yelled really loud to the point Shiki woke up he looked at me then looked at where his hand is and immediately got out of me bed.

"s..sorry"he said I bit the inside of my lip grabbing some clothes going into the . he didn't mean it he didn't mean it .he was sleeping. I kept myself calm and stepped out the shower. I then got dressed and went to my room seeing Shiki sleeping... I sighed then went downstairs cooking noodles for the both of us. ...After I was done I went back upstairs..

"Shiki I cooked you noodles" I said nicely into his ears...he opened his eyes getting up and went downstairs to eat.

"you should cook this for me everyday" he said, I smiled and then we both finished eating the noodle at the same time...

"I want more" He said..I didn't hesitate to cook him some more since I had nothing to do. After I was done with cooking Shiki a big bowl of noodles. I went upstairs grabbing my laptop and then went downstairs to type my essays to send to my professor.

"What are you doing?"

"typing my essay for my professor" I answered .Shiki nodded and continued to eat.

"hey Shiki why are you always so quiet?" I asked..from waht I remember whenever mom brings me to the demon realm shiki would smile and laugh around me...why is he all so quiet now..then again at first when I met Shiki he was quiet...but then he slowly started to smile more when I come more...hmm

"we don't need to discuss this" Shiki said...something must of happened...mom would always tell me how Shikis parents were always away and busy due to the fact that his family is a aristocracy...and that's why whenever it was Shiki birthday we'd go visit and play with him..but that all stopped when I got cursed. ... right that curse... I looked at my wrist ...

WHAT?! WHY IS IT GROWING?! WHAT ...NO WAY...I FELL FOR ONE OF THEM?! NO NO THIS CAN'T BE IT OH MY GOSH...

"what's wrong?" I looked at Shiki and shook my head

"nothing" Shiki nodded and continued to eat...OH THIS IS BAD...I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM THEM...whatever stay calm stay calm...one two three...only three pedals...I'm good for now..

"Shiki why do you always sleep?" I asked trying to calm down my emotions

"why do you ask so much questions?" I pouted my lips and Shiki looked at me

"...no problems when sleeping..everythings fine " No problems? ... has his parents neglected him more or caused him trouble after I stopped visiting him...

"alright lets go back to the demon home now" I nodded and we started to walk to home together...  
I then heard a ice cream truck..I turned to my left

"ice cream!" I said smiling and step foot into the street but then Shiki dragged me back and a car raced over...the hell!

"oh my gosh" I said holding onto Shiki. I looked at Shiki and he growled at the car..gosh he's so cute...I smiled and then Shiki looked at me..we looked at each other and he quickly looked away..I then quickly got away from him..I walked over to get ice cream and Shiki looked at me

"2 vanilla cone" the guy nodded and I handed Shiki a cone

"try it , it's good" Shiki licked it then licked it again..

"you got some here" I said wiping away the ones on his lips..he then took the tissue away from me

"I can do it myself" oh okay. be mean then. We continued to walk and once we got to the demon house we walked in and then I heard a familiar stopped walking and held my arm..

"follow me" he said and we went into his room. Shiki opened the door to listen...that voice it's so familiar.

"Satoru I hate you!"

"Catherine listen..I'm sorry..but I promise I'll stay for the baby and you" ...BABY?! OOOOOOOOOOO SATORU KNOCKED SOMEONE UP...! ...

"Oh he's in deep shit" Shiki said..I nodded ... I then heard the door to the front open again...

"Satoru who's this girl?!" That's Elsa's voice..oh she's in deep shit.

"SATORU WHY IS A HUMAN IN YOUR HOUSE?!" I heard the girl who he knocked up yelled her voice just sounds so familiar..

Why does that voice sound so familiar..I need to see how she looks..

"CATHERINE DON'T NO!GUYS GET DOWN HERE!" I then saw Kakeru running downstairs with Haruhito and Meguru.

"shouldn't you go?"

"eh they got it" Shiki said closing the door and went climbing onto his bed..I looked to see what he was hugging...

"HEY THAT'S MINE!" I said going there to grab my alpaca.

"This is yours!"I said handing him his alpaca. when did eh even take my alpaca.

"no mine!" Shiki said i pouted my lip and the he reached his hand for the alpaca I then bit him and he flinched.

"ugh what are you now?! a dog!?" he asked looking at his hand I smiled at him ...just then I heard something loud coming from downstairs.

"aren't you going to check that out?!"

"what a pain..stay in here" Shiki said and walked out the room. but I was curious..I then snuck out the room going to the stairs..

"SATORU YOU SERIOUSLY LEFT ME FOR THIS HUMAN!?" I looked to see the girls face..oh my gosh that's Catherine..! my cousin Catherine!

"Satoru! tell this demon I'm your one and only" Elsa said..is that bitch stupid?!

"first of all tramp I'm no demon..I'm a witch. second off don't touch my man!" Suddenly Elsa got turned into a frog. I then laughed but then covered my mouth..Catherine's eyes darted over towards the stairs and I hid myself.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! SATORU DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU HAVE ANOTHER WOMEN!"

"no! i SWEAR your my only women!" Satoru said in a worried voice..it's funny hearing Satoru scared..

"that what was that laugh I heard?!"

"what laugh!?" Kakeru said...

"Kakeru you know damn well I'm a witch. I know a women when I hear one!" Catherine said then she made her way to the stairs...oh shit she looked up seeing me and her eyes widen...

"Catherine pretend you don't know me" I said to her through our mind powers ...she made her way up the stairs and nodded.  
I walked to the corner then Catherine walked to the corner

"WHO IS SHE THEN?!" Catherine yelled pointing at me then the guys quickly walked up and Kakeru and Shiki got in front of me

"she's my women!" Kakeru said...I looked at Kakeru did he just say I as his women?! Catherine looked at me raising her eyebrows..I then held onto my necklace and then let it down hoping she'd see what it is.

"Kakeru do you think I'm stupid..a demon prince like you going for this human?!" Catherine snapped

"so what ?! you have a problem with me being with a human?!" Kakeru asked. Catherine rolled her eyes then looked at Satoru

"you. I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"Babe..Listen that human down stairs is seriously not my girlfriend ! She just throws herself onto me!"

"YEAH RIGHT OKAY AND WHAT ABOUT ME?! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT ME AND YOUR BABY?!" Catherine yelled..damn..

"hey excuse me." Catherine turned to look at me and Shiki tugged onto my shirt

"but since your pregnant you shouldn't be yelling that much..."Catherine looked at me then took a deep breath and sighed..

"Catherine I promise you I'll take care of our baby!"

"right you also said you loved me when you had sex then you left me a month later!" ...damn Satoru is a asshole.

"I promise now ! I swear I'll take care of you and the baby!" Satoru said...Catherine rolled her eyes

"okay..then go to the Wicca Queen and tell her you knocked me up." Oh...haha I looked at Satoru and his face expression changed

"the wicca queen...she hasn't been found ever since her daughter got cursed!"

"well then you should know damn well since I'm apart of the royal family and if the Wicca Queen doesn't give us her blessings...our baby will die." I looked at Satoru and he bit his lips then looked at the guys

"guys..please help me find the wicca queen."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

their trying to find my mommy?

ooooo

this should be fun...


	7. Chapter 7

It's been 2 days and Catherine has been living with us...We have to sneak out at night together in order to talk about what has happened with our lives.

I have 4 more days left until I'm toaste. ... Lately Shiki and I gotten closer so has Kakeru and I..their both starting to be more nice to me...

"cook me noodles" I looked up seeing Shiki by my door. I nodded then walked downstairs to cook...For some reason I've been getting this bad feeling...but I don't know what... After I'm done cooking the noodle Satoru and Catherine came home together..their like a bipolar couple one minute they love each other next minute they argue. Catherine told me the other night she doesn't know if Satoru really likes her...and she's scared he's only with her because of the baby.. I know how she feels though...

After I cook the noodle I went to Shiki room bringing the noodle .

"here" I said handing him the bowl of noodles he smiled and then I smiled too..seeing him smile just makes me want to smile...

"stop looking at me like that" Shiki said. I smiled then put my face closer to his

"like this" I said in a funny voice. he smiled and then laughed...this is honestly the first time I've heard him laugh...

"Kakeru told me you could sing" Shiki said I looked at him and shrugged

"I guess"

"sing to me" he said putting the bowl on the floor laying down in bed...

"what do you want to hear?"

"anything" I thought about it then I laid in bed next to him.

I started singing and then looked at Shiki he smiled looking at me which encouraged me to continue after I was done he smiled

"not bad " he said I smiled...then looked at him in the eye..

"have we met before?" Shiki asked...oh is he starting to remember me...

"um your asking me? your the one that should remember..I mean even if we did I wouldn't know you have mind controlling powers"

"but my powers don't work on you" Shiki said...just then the door opened..I turned seeing Kakeru and he doesn't look happy.

"Elsa get out I need to talk to Shiki...I raised my eyebrow getting off the bed going out. Kakeru closed the door and I went into my room...I used magic that way I can hear what their saying.

"your not falling for her are you?" that's Kakeru voice... But I didn't hear Shiki say anything...

"Shiki she's a human!" Kakeru said...

"what about you? you fallen for her too!" I heard Shiki retorted...what?! they've both fallen for me?!...I continued to listen

"something about her just makes me feel so happy and not lonely" ...does shiki really feel that way...

"Shiki...lets...lets both distant ourselves from her..we have to try and can't fall for her even more she's going to be toast in 4 days"  
Kakeru said...I bit my lip..no I don't want them to be distant from me...

Then my phone ringed.I checked my phone and my mouth literally dropped fuck fuck fuck. I cleared my throat then pressed accept

E-Hey dad

D-hey sweetie..how have you been?

E-great! why?

D-just wondering..so where are you?

E-home why?

D-really...then how come there's dirty dishes in the sink and clothes haven't been washed?

fuck!

"Elsa we have to talk!" I looked at my door seeing Kakeru fuck!

D-who is that?! that's a guys sound Elsa where are you?!

I bit my lip then hung up on my dad..I am so screwed.

"what is it?!"

"Shiki and I can't watch you anymore"

"why?" I asked..I wanna see what lame excuse the demon prince himself have to give.

"We...need to go to the demon realm..there's things we need to do" -_- wow what a great excuse ugly.

"okay. when will I see you guys?..."

"never...your going to be toast in a few days ..we won't be able to make it back in a few days"... -_- okay I give props to them keeping up the demon law.

" I have to go home..like right now" Kakeru face scrunched

"okay but that doesn't mean you won't be under watched Satoru or Haruhito will watch over you" I rolled my eyes then started to leave pushing pass Kakeru..I passed Shiki door and he was standing there looking at me...okay don't even say anything to me Shiki.

"Hey you maid where are you going?!" I turned around looking at Catherine..right she has to act like my boss now since she made me her maid

"I need to go home" She looked at me raising her eyebrows

"why?"

"my dad is home he wants to see me "Catherines eyes widen a bit but not too obvious.

"I want to come!" Catherine said.

"what? Haruhito you go too then "Kakeru said.

"why does he have to come?!" Catherine said.

"Satoru is gone to the demon realm seeing if he can find information about Queen Wicca...and I'm afraid this one might say something to offend you causing you to turn her into a frog or whatever" Kakeru said...

"But I won't turn this one into anything ,she's my maid"

"yeah still Haruhito will come with" damn it...dad will get super pissed and there's no way from stopping Haurhito from coming since it's under Kakerus order.

"Haruhito you can really leave...I won't turn her into anything" Catherine said as we were 2 blocks away from my house..

"no no it's okay Kakeru said I have to come and make sure his women is safe" ..I wonder what Shiki is doing...he didn't even say bye to me when i left the house. how rude thought him and I got closer.

"AH!" I stopped thinking about Shiki and looked at Catherine who clutched to her stomach,

"ow ow ow ow ow!" Catherine said..

"what's wrong?!" Haurhito and I both said.

"m..my stomach it hurts!" she said clutching on..she then looked at me and winked..oh ooo she's good.

"Well lets take you back home." He said and then Catherine screamed louder

"no! it hurts too much to walk...go back home and get the medicine for me!" Catherine said.

"but...I can't leave you here! Satoru will kill me!"

"AND HE'LL KILL YOU IF HE KNOWS YOU...OWWW JUST GO I'LL WAIT IN HER HOUSE FOR YOU!" Catherine yelled...Haruhito nodded then quickly flew up to the sky

"we have a little time lets go!" Catherine grabbed my hand then she used magic ...suddenly we were in the house...my dad was sitting on the table and he looked up.

"Uncle Ishiga!" Catherine said smiling hugging my dad. my dad hugged her back then looked at her stomach

"did you get fat?" I wanted to laugh so badly but I know i'm in trouble right now.

"no...no pregnant."

"pregnant?!...does Wicca know?"

"no no Aunt Wicca doesn't know yet...I need to tell her soon to get her blessing" My dad nodded then looked at me

"you! I went to your room and I smelled demon...did you bring a demon to your room?! and where is your mother?!" fuck..seems like Shiki demon scent is too strong...if my dad is still able to smell it...

"um...um..." I looked at Catherine ..damn it she doesn't have any excuse.

"Catherine where is the medicine locat... Sir Ishiga" I turned around seeing Haruhito..wait he knows my dad?!

"Haruhito?...it's been a while...I see your still not yet a angel again" ...again?! Haruhito was a angel?!...

"no sir...this women right here is actually my last soul til I reach my goal then I'll be getting my wings" damn it..my dad looked at me and his eyes widen

"her?...nonsense she's my daughter!" Oh fuck..Haruhito looked at me and his eyes widen

"but..what?! in the fate data base it says she's human!" My dad raised his eyesbrows then snapped his finger and went into the fate database

"impossible!...someone is tampering with it!" My dad said closing his laptop.

My dad then looked at me then looked at Catherine

"both of you ! why didn't you tell me Elsa do you know how much trouble your in!? As for you Catherine why didn't you tell me your cousin is in this mess!"

"Dad Catherine just found out" I said and he looked at me and sighed.

"we need to get you out the database first" my dad sat down then erased my name from the database..

"now we need to find out who's been tampering with this" My dad said looking at his screen

"Sir..there's some information i thought I should let you know that might help you find out" Haruhito told my dad about how Elsa had a contract with a demon and how they first met me and crap...

I then scratched my hair and suddenly my dad grabs my wrist

"ELSA!...T...the curse!" He said looking at my wrist. ah shit.

I am in so much shit now.

this is bad..really bad.


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn it why is your mother not answering her fucking phone!" my dad yelled and threw his phone to the floor...Haruhito ,Catherine and I all looked at each other as if we were in trouble by the schools headmaster.

"Elsa...who have you fallen in love with ?" my dad asked looking at me and I shrugged

"I didn't even know I was falling in love until I saw it grow.." my dad sighed

"ofcourse...right when you were cursed your mother and I took out your sense of love...that way you won't trigger the curse but...it seems like you...oh Elsa" My dad said hugging me..I hugged him back...who have I fallen in love with?...

"well as long as your away from the demon house your safe since it's one of them...which one do you think she fallen for?" My dad asked Catherine..

"um..I don't know I just started living there 3 days ago...but I'm sure it's not Satoru...it's not Satoru right Elsa?" Catherine asked I smiled

"he's all yours.. I don't even like him he's too much of a player. plus after knowing he knocked you up that's even more gross!"

"what's that suppose to mean!?" Catherine said I stuck my tongue out

"I think it's between Meguru,Kakeru and Shiki...Elsa and I barely talk..." Haruhito said..aw now it just makes me sad I barely talk to him..he seems really cool.

"Kakeru..as in the demon prince?..Shiki as in...Shiki Kurobane? and Meguru ...the demon kings other son?" My dad asked..Haruhito nodded...my dad sigh

"Elsa..I'm so sorry...if the curse never happened..we wouldn't have had to take away your sense of love...you would have been happy with the one your in love with right now" ..I bit the inside of my lip.. how do I know I'm in love..what is love...

"Catherine!" Suddenly Satoru popped in here. My father looked at him raising his eyebrow..

"I'm sorry for popping in like this and you must be Elsa father hi nice to meet you. but you won't remember this after I get ,Haruhito I need your help they've taken Shiki and Kakeru saying they deleted Elsa off the database!" Satoru said looking at Haruhito and Catherine..

what someone already framed them?!

my dad literally just deleted me..

I looked at my father..

"this is more complicated then I thought...there must be a conspiracy happening in the demon realm" My father said...a conspiracy? ...

..to harm Kakeru and Shiki?! this is bad...

Kakeru P.O.V

"Satoru" I said walking up to him..Shiki,Satoru and I were all in the demon realm since Satoru needed our help finding Queen Wicca..

"Kakeru thanks for helping" he said..I smiled

"It's the least I can do ...afterall you knocked up a witch." Satoru sigh then we went into the demon palace... Once we got there we went to the magical library. Shiki went to the computers and started to search information about Queen Wicca...Then 4 books came flying out...

I opened one and then stopped... Elsa... I wonder how she's doing...I miss her dearly... she was always like a little sister to me..

"what are you looking at did you find information?" Satoru asked...taking the book from me..

"oh.. what happened to her?... I remember I played with her once" Satoru said looking at the picture of Elsa ...

"she got cursed..then we never saw her again" I said..

"what was the curse?"

"no one knows..only Queen Wicca and Elder Ishiga knows...if they have to hide her after the curse the curse must be bad... she's probably all lonely now." Shiki said looking at the picture... Shiki and Elsa always had a close bond when they were little..

"She would call me Kaka and you Shishi" I said and Shiki smiled.

"so any information on Queen Wicca?" Satoru asked..I shook my head.

"no"

"ugh how do people find Queen Wicca then? I heard just 5 years ago when her kingdom was in danger they found her and restored the kingdom"

"yeah...that's cause the high elites summoned her..."

"summon..so why can't we summon her?" Satoru asked..

"Satoru this is Queen Wicca we're talking about here.. I remember when I was little my dad pissed her off and then she turned him into a pig for a day" I said remembering that day it was so funny... Queen Wicca is probably my favorite aunt..she was like a mother to me..she knew my mother personally that's why she cares about me so much.

"well I have to summon her..it's for Catherine and our baby. I don't care what she turns into!" Satoru said...I smiled knowing Satoru actually cares about Catherine not just because he knocked her up..

Suddenly my father came into the room.

"Take Kakeru and Shiki to the dungeon until further notice" he said to the guards..my eyes widen

"what?! for what?!"

"Kakeru...why would Shiki and you mess with the fate database!" ..What is he talking about...

"what..what are you talking about?!"

"Kakeru someone is telling everyone in the judge panel Shiki and you deleted a toaste off the datebase!"

"who?"

"A girl name Elsa Alora ...they've also told me both of you fell for her and that both of you lived with her in the demon house back on Earth!" ...what?! Elsa name has been deleted off the datebase.. I looked at Shiki

"I didn't do it. I would have but I didn't" Shiki said. My father then sigh.

"take them to the dungeon"

...Someone is trying to frame us.

"Shiki someone is trying to frame us"

"yeah..who?" he asked ..suddenly a guard came walking by...wait a minute.

"Catherine?!" I said looking at her and she smiled

"hi hi" she said smiling.

"how did you...who let you in here?"

"myself..well first I had to seduce your guards up in the front..." seduce? ...this witch.

"lets go!"

"can't..if I run away that just proves I'm guilty but I'm not I never did .." Catherine sigh

"you idiot! obviously someone is trying to frame you to get you in jail...they might be planning something."

she's right..

I quickly got out with Shiki just then when we got out the palace there was Elsa standing there...

this human..

why is she here?!


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa P.O.V

When I saw Shiki I smiled ..yay he's back he looked at me and he looked pissed off.

"what are you doing here?!" Kakeru asked .

"i...I wanted to help out!" I said and Kakeru raised his eyebrow

"help out? do you know how dangerous it is for you?" I pouted my lips looking at him.

"Okay now it's seriously not the time. ...we have to go" Catherine said.

I looked at Shiki and he kept starring at me then he looked away. why's he looking away!meanie..I walked over to him

"why do you look like your mad at me?" I asked and he looked at me again

" you know how dangerous it is here?" Hehe seeing him care for me makes me smile..

"so in other words you care about me?" Shiki looked down at the floor then suddenly we were surrounded by guards surrounding us.

That's not possible I thought my dad was speaking to the demon king about what happened?!

Suddenly we tried to make a run for it but we got held down by the guards..

"see now your stuck in here "Shiki said looking at me.. I shrugged my shoulder. my dad will save us...we sat there suddenly a lady came behind her was Meguru...wait...his eyes their red...

I looked at Kakeru and his eyes widen

"how can you do that to your own son!" ...what she's Meguru mother?! she looks 10x more older from what I've remember...she did that to Meguru...Meguru looks so evil..the vibe I'm getting from him is a no...

"Now I'll be getting her" I froze feeling someone holding something up against me neck...I turned slightly seeing the same guy that cursed me

"Take her it was part of the deal..don't even know why you want a human like her" Meguru mother said..she clearly doesn't remember me

...wait a minute..why the hell am I acting powerless?...When I was about to make my move Shiki came charging at the demon

"LET HER GO!"He yelled..woah that's the first time i've seen Shiki that pissed off...The demon then fought with Shiki.I looked around seeing Kakeru,Catherine and everyone else trying not to hurt Meguru or get close to him and his mother was just there watching...what the hell! ... wait ..Meguru hands don't work on me..

I quickly ran over and jumped on Meguru back..he tried to fling me off but I held tightly onto him

"Kakeru go help Shiki!"

"What he hell are you doing he'll hurt you!"

"JUST GO!"I yelled and Kakeru then went to help Shiki.

"...fuck fuck fuck...MEGGY STOP TRYING TO SWING ME OFF I'LL BITE YOU!" I yelled into his ears which made him even more mad..ah shit..um..think think..\

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HUMAN!" meggy mother yelled at me

"OH SHUT UP YOU BITCH" I snapped at her...

"CATHERINE IN THE PALACE GO TO WIZZY TELL HIM TO GET THE THOUSAND YEAR POTION IT'LL HEAL AND RESTORE ANYTHING! IF WIZZY SAYS NO SAY THE PRINCESS COMMANDS HIM FOR IT!" I yelled trying to stay on Meggy back as he tried to swing me off him like doesn't he get dizzy from this?!

"wait princess?! that means you're...you're Wicca's daughter?!" Meggy mother said surprised and worried..yeah bitch be worried..I rolled my eyes staying on Meggys back...I looked over seeing Kakeru on the floor and the demon was about to kill him but then Shiki knocked him away and then Kakeru got up and threw a fireball at him but missed..that demon...what was his weakness..I remember mom telling me...and his specialty...

"WAIT KAKERU,SHIKI STOP!DON'T WASTE YOUR ENERGY THAT'S JUST A CLONE!" I yelled and they stopped then the demon clone disappeared..I was right...the real demon must be in this room somwhere if anything behind me.I quickly conjured up a bubble shield around Meggy and I ..then I saw Meggy mother trying to run.I quickly used my powers and a cage fell down from the top trapping her.

"my mom will be dealing with your bitch ass" I said then looked at Kakeru and Shiki

"you 2 stand guard! the demon uses lots of clones...Satoru..touch both of them and see if you can see their future"Satoru nodded then went to touch both of them..suddenly the demon popped up behind Satoru and Kakeru quickly used his powers on the demon but it was another clone..

"damn it.." Shiki said...

"so your aunt Wiccas daughter?" Kakeru asked looking at me and then Shiki looked at me and I nodded...

"Back here you go!" Catherine said and then the demon popped up behind her.I quickly got out the shield and used my power on the demon ..fuck it's a clone.

"BEHIND YOU!" Shiki yelled,I turned around and the demon had a unusual fireball looking thing ready on its hand then he swung it at me..but then Shiki jumped in front of me and the fireball hit him.

"SHIKI!"I yelled and then Kakeru used his power on the demon..it hit the demon and the demon didn't disappear it's not a clone!..I then used my power and froze the demon in place.

"Shiki shiki shiki!"i yelled shaking him but he wouldn't respond..Kakeru walked over looking at him and then bit his lip..no no no..

I tried healing Shiki with my powers but it didn't work..why?!..I unfroze the head of the demon

"you bastard! it was just a regular fireball why is he lifeless?!" I snapped

"ha you really think I would just use a regular fireball?it was meant for you so I included poison..I thought it was a waste but turns out it wasnt..seems like you love him" he said and looked at my wrist..I looked at my wrist seeing the petal slowly forming..oh my gosh..

"UGH YOU BASTARD!"I snapped and then used my powers to destroy his left arm...the left arm was frozen but when I used my power on it the arm shattered into ice red blocks..the demon cried in pain.

"CATHERINE THE POTION!"I yelled..Catherine went to give Meggy the potion then walked over handing me the rest..I quickly got the potion and slowly poured some into his mouth

"ugh damn you swallow it!" I said but he wouldn't swallow it!..I then poured some into my mouth and kissed him ...please ...take thisI slowly pushed the liquid into his mouth..after I was done..I looked at Shiki.

"his face!there's color!"I said..smiling looking at Kakeru who smiled at me then his face froze

"Yo..you're turning pale!"...

"It's nothing..probably not feeling well"

"no It's the curse!" Catherine said holding out my wrist letting me see that the rose was fully completed on my veins..on no...why do I feel dizzy?...

"Elisa!" Kakeru said and everything started to spin..just then I saw Shiki eyes open..i smiled then everything started to go black...


	10. Chapter 10

Shiki P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes then saw Elsa..but she didn't look well..she then slowly closed her eyes and I quickly caught her in my arms..

"what the hell happened?!" I snapped looking at Kakeru and then at everyone else..

"she died..it's the she died..WICCA I KILLED YOUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER"The demon sang happily...this asshole!

"is there a cure for the curse!?" I asked Catherine who had watery eyes and she shook her head.

"no...no there isn't! that's why Aunt Wicca and uncle took away her sense to love!..but..she fell in love even without the sense of love...no no no...she can't die!" Catherine sobbed into Satoru chest..no cure?...

"what the hell is...oh my Elsa!" We all turned to where the voice was coming from and it was from Aunt Wicca..behind her was my mother..wait..my mother said she was going on a trip with a friend...it was Aunt Wicca?...Aunt Wicca quickly walked over looking at Else and Catherine showed her Elsa wrist...

"...what..that's...I...what?..who?!" Aunt Wicca said furiously and then Catherine looked at me..

"Shiki...Elsa fell in love with you?"my mother said which made Aunt Wicca look at me..

"Catherine go get the thousand year from Wizzy tell him it's a direct order from the queen!"she snapped

"...we used it already..Elsa commanded him to give the bottle to save Shiki and Meguru" Aunt Wicca looked beyond furious now

"YOU BASTARD WHAT IS THE FUCKING CURE FOR YOUR STUPID CURSE?!" Aunt Wicca raged and then blasted his right hand off...what happened his left hand?...the demon cried in pain

"t..there's way..if the person she loves would give up his own life for her" Everyone immediately looked at me...

"oh you evil bastard , this is one cruel curse! having my daughter waking up to find out the love of her life gave up his life just so she can grieve and be in pain for eternity...you...you evil shit!" Aunt Wicca yelled and then blasted his left foot...damn...the demon screamed in pain... I looked at Elsa she gave up her life for me...

"you did this Wicca! I loved you what did you do?! you played with my fucking feelings and married a fucking elder!" the demon said...so this was a demon from Aunt Wicca past?...I've heard from mother that Aunt Wicca was quite a player...so ...no wonder he placed a curse on Elsa for pay back...this is cruel.

"oh Elsa." I heard a voice that I wasn't familiar to.I turned around seeing the demon king with a man...he senses like a elder..he must be Elsas dad...

"Shiki hand Elsa to us" Aunt Wicca said...I looked at her and hugged Elsa tighter

"Shiki don't be like this they can save Elsa the longer you drag the time the harder it will to revive her!" My mother said..what they can save Elsa?!

I handed Elsa to her father then the demon spoke

"haha save her? how there's no possible way to save her!"

"ha do you honestly think all these years knowing my own daughter is under a curse that I won't find a cure?! I have found one!" Elsa father said...

the demon looked shocked and defeated..

Elsa P.O.V

I opened my eyes and yawned...I then felt someone holding my hand tightly...I looked to see a Shiki resting his head on my leg and holding my hand tightly...

I looked around the room...oh I'm in mom's palace...I then remembered what happened..I looked at my wrist and the curse was gone what it's gone? how am I still alive then...

Shiki then moved and I quickly closed my eyes I felt SShiki tightening his grip on my hand

"wake up you idiot! make me noodles. I'm hungry" he said in a low voice... -_- psh oh how nice calling me a idiot... I wonder how long I've been out

"I love you..please wake up" ..there was suddenly a knock and I heard the door open

"Shiki Aunt Wicca made some food she told you to eat" that's Kakeru's voice...

"I'm not hungry" Shiki answered...what a lie you just said you were hungry and wanted noodles..

"Shiki it's almost been a week you need to eat!"

"no. I'm not hungry" he said...oh Shiki you've been sitting here for a week?!. suddenly Shiki stomach started to growl

"Shiki go eat!"Kakeru spoke louder this time..Shiki then sighed and he stood up and I heard the door closed

"alright stop pretending now" Kakeru said...wait how did he know?...I sat up and smiled at Kakeru

"how did you know?"

"I saw your other hand moving.." oh it moved?..haha

"hey how did the curse disappear?"

"your dad and mother, while your dad was using his elder powers to give life back to you your mom was doing spells and potions on you..it was a long process took them a day for you to finally have your soul and life back" ...damn...mom and dad their powers must be drained...

"I'm hungry" I said and then I tried getting up but my legs were sleepy and I almost fell but Kakeru caught me..I looked at Kakeru and he looked at me

"what the hell" I looked towards the door seeing Shiki...oh no he's going to take this wrong..Shiki walked over looking pissed then punched Kakeru. Kakeru then punched him back

"guys stop it! stop it!" I said and both of them would listen to me. I then stepped right in

"STOP FIGH...PUNCH ME THEN GO AHEAD PUNCH !" I yelled at both of them,right when I stepped in they were both about to punch each other so their fist were literally inches away from my cheeks..they both looked at me and took a deep breath and put their hands down. Shiki then went outside and I followed...he ran out to the balcony and then punched the door.

"Shiki! why did you punch Kakeru!" I said and he looked at me and pouted his lips

"go to Kakeru then! why did you follow me!" he snapped

"Shiki...I tried getting out of bed and y legs were sleepy and I lost balance..so Kakeru caught me if he didn't I would have fell!" I said and Shiki looked at me then hugged me

"your mine. no one else can touch you!" he said hugging me..I smiled then I looked at him and kissed his cheek..I watched as he started to blush

"haha your bluuuuuuushing!"

"shut up" he said,I then touched the bruised on his face from where Kakeru punched him

"ow" he said

"see this is what happens when you punch Kakeru for no reason!"

"psh why do you care about him you should only care about me" he said..I smiled then held his hand

"lets go"

"go where"

"to make your stupid noodles"

"you heard?"

"I've been awake...I heard you said you love me too" Shiki then turned even more red

"i'd love it if I heard you say it to me again" I said smiling he then looked at me and

"i...I want noodles" he said..I rolled my eyes

"wrong answer!" I said and walked back inside..I heard shiki following me and he took my hand but I let go..why wouldn't he say he loves me back ugh. I walked into the dining room

"Elsa!" I saw Catherine she smiled and hugged me then everyone hugged me too..my mom hugged me the tightest

"hey mom what happened to that demon"

"your dad took care of him...lets just say he will never see the sunshine ever again" my mom said in a cruel voice...ooooo I feel bad for the demon my dad may be a elder but once you mess with me he will turn into a devil...

"mommy I'm hungry"

"here i made food" she said .. I sat down and started to eat..

"shiki why do you and Kakeru have bruises on your faces?" Satoru asked.. I then looked at Shiki and he looked down drinking his soup.. he's not even saying sorry to Kakeru. I snapped my fingers and a boiled egg appeared I wrapped it in the towel and I walked over to Kakeru and slowly pressed the egg on his bruise. I saw Shiki and he gave Kakeru a little glare then got up and walked out..

why is he acting so childish it was his fault for punching Kakeru in the first place


End file.
